User talk:Mekkai
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Toxin2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thezoologist2008 (Talk) 16:29, July 17, 2010 My Opinion on Earth-111 I definitely think you have a good start. Highlights: I liked how you gave Shocker an electric power along with his older power because for years I have wondered how the name Shocker was appropriate for someone with vibration powers, I liked the use of the Julia Carpenter pic for MJ as Spider-Girl because the Symbiote pic you chose for MJ looks like it could be a transformation from Julia, I thought the use of Moon Knight with the Anti-Venom outfit was very creative and we don't get to see a lot of Moon Knight in other forms of Media so it would be interesting to see what you do with the character (The first time I ever heard of Moon Knight was from MUA 1), and I liked Toxin joining SHIELD and forming the resistance (will he be upstaging Spidey himself in your fanfic? That could be a nice change of pace). Suggestions: make pages for some of those other resistance members you had talked about under the Toxin page when you have time (Ironman, Luke Cage, etc.) because it would be nice to throw them in to spice things up (you can make them symbiote characters too if you want, but I don't think it's totally necessary), also, I would like to see a more fleshed out plot synopsis on the actual Earth-111 page/possible story arcs, or a more fleshed origin for a character (possibly in story form) so I can get a better feel of your fanfic. Ok well that is all I have to say for now. Sorry that I didn't respond to you earlier. Topher5151992 18:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) p.s. Why did you want my opinion on your Earth in the first place? I'm just curious. Again, good job, and I hope my comments were helpful. LOL!!! http://marvel.wikia.com/Earth-111 RFyle11 15:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) -___- I did not make fun of your honest mistake. That name "Earth-111" is already been used in the comic book story by the real creators you know. Sorry if you think I'm being rude. How about "Earth-TRN0111" Look at http://marvel.wikia.com/. There are a lot of Earth numbers there. I'm just an autistic (disability) person saying things. PS. what does WYM mean? RFyle11 21:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Idea!!! How about "Rename" every titles? Click on "Edit" then click on the left arrow and click a bottom content "Rename" Oh have you played "Spider-Man Web of Shadows-the video game"? http://marvel.wikia.com/Earth-TRN009 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgApJ1hmSzo&NR=1 RFyle11 17:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You're autistic like me? O_O Whoa. Nice to meet you. Your welcome. RFyle11 10:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Can I rename every title for you? Earth-TRN0111 RFyle11 22:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll give you my opinion just wait 1 minute -ExtremeSSJ4 22:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2099 Its good, it just needs more information in the introduction and the plot. By the way, is the character list finished? -ExtremeSSJ4 22:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Opinion Hey, now that I gave ya my opinion I want you to give me your opinion of my wiki -ExtremeSSJ4 05:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hi I read Earth-H2X0 and I like it I can't wait to read more. RFyle11 17:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ I like the idea of Earth-H2X0 of Spider-Man joining the Fantastic Four with Crystal. If you read the Future Foundation comic i like Spider-man's new suit. But Jonny Strom is not here sadly I let that go and I also like the title. I wonder if you get ideas from What if story or Future Foundation comic. Yep. long time no contact to you too. RFyle11 (talk) 09:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mekkai, I saw one of your posts about a fan based video game on Earth 111. I was very interested in it and was wondering what it was. I want to know if it is out, coming out soon, or some date that it may come out. Also it there a website affiliated with it and if yes, can I get the link to it. Please email me at seaholm2@gmail.com because I am very intrigued about this. Sincerely, Interested Reader